In the early prior art, lacrosse sticks were customarily made of wood, usually hickory, shaped by American Indians with whom the game originated. Such lacrosse sticks lacked uniformity as to quality, strength, weight, and feel in the hands of a player.
To overcome the disadvantages of the prior art, great strides have been made in the recent past in the construction of lacrosse stick heads and handles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,495; 3,822,062, and 3,905,088 to Tucker et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,984 to Crawford et al disclose elastomeric lacrosse stick heads and parts therefor which are highly resilient and have dramatically revolutionized the sport of lacrosse. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,739,994; 4,037,841, and 4,206,918 to Lewis disclose novel plastic and metal lacrosse stick handles which have further enhanced the quality of lacrosse sticks. Accordingly, it is now common for lacrosse stick heads and handles to be interchangeable in order to suit the needs of a player, or for repair of a broken head or handle.
The prior art in above-noted U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,984 teaches the attachment of a webbing to a lacrosse stick head through tab means. As apparent from FIG. 2 of the '984 patent, each tab comprises a string hole, requiring that the webbing be strung through the holes. This patent provides a convenient method of attaching the webbing, particularly a mesh webbing. However, at times the stringing of the webbing through the holes is time-consuming. The present invention avoids this time-consuming procedure.